The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus, and to an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
An SNS (Social Networking System) is a system that allows mutual communication based on a relationship of a user's friend or a friend of a friend. In the SNS, a user can evaluate information sent (posted) from another user. From the past, various attempts using the evaluation information have been made.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-233875 discloses that when a terminal used by a user A displays post data a, which is sent from a sender C to a server, how a user B, who has a similar evaluation tendency to the user A, evaluates the post data a or the sender C is determined, and a method of displaying the post data a for the user A is determined based on the evaluation results.